<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Misunderstood by thebluesthour</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038027">Misunderstood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour'>thebluesthour</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Separation Anxiety, Whipped Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, part two of misunderstood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:22:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeonjun interrupts one of Soobin's livestreams.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy! </p><p>Not edited.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soobin locked his phone onto the tripod, before positioning the stand just right to be able to fit him in frame. He had his supplies laid out already, coloured markers and the corresponding sheets next to them. He checked his appearance on the screen, brushing his silvery-blue hair out of his eyes the best he could. He smiled a few times, and after he decided he was okay with how he looked, and pressed the ‘live’ button.</p><p>            He waited patiently for a few moments as his fans got the alert and logged on to tune in. The comments started to rush in, fans excited to see Soobin. Soobin smiled as he read some of them, before deciding to go ahead and start. He waved a few times, introducing himself and doing the classic TXT intro as well. The viewer count continued to rise as he explained what he had brought to do with his moas that day. He held up the colour-by-number sheet, pointing at it a few times, before showing the key and all of the different colours there were. “I think it’s going to look like a really cool castle after,” he said, setting everything back down.</p><p>            He smoothed out the sheet of paper, picking up the first colour (red). He looked up, seeing a comment that said they did colour-by-numbers in kindergarten. He laughed a bit, looking down and hanging his head as he did. “Whoever said they did this in kindergarten, I am only slightly insulted,” he said through his giggles. He shook his head, before starting to colour in the first shape. He coloured quietly for a minute, opening his mouth to ask his fans how they were doing over the holiday breaks, when suddenly the door to the common room opened. He instinctively looked up, and he hoped to god his fans couldn’t see his cheeks burning red. Yeonjun smiled, showing all of his teeth, and Soobin heard his own heart speed up.</p><p>            “Hi b-,” Yeonjun started to say, but Soobin’s eyes widened at the realisation of what he was about to say, and he quickly cut him off, looking back down at the camera. “Yeonjun-hyung has decided to join us!” he all about screamed, plastering a huge smile on his face that he hoped didn’t look too insane. He scooted over to give Yeonjun room to sit next to him, as he nervously swallowed. “I’m d-doing some colour-by-number pages, hyung,” he said, voice only slightly shaky as he slid a sheet towards Yeonjun, who had walked around the table and was sitting down. He was still smiling, holding back a chuckle it appeared, and when he sat down his gaze didn’t leave Soobin’s face. Soobin felt himself blush again, and it’s a good thing he’s just a really shy person anyway, otherwise his fans would be seeing right through him right now, more than usual.</p><p>            His eyes flickered down, hand quickly grabbing his red marker to start colouring again. Maybe if Yeonjun saw how nervous he was acting, he would lay off a bit. Because right now, he certainly was coming on too strong. Soobin knew it was sometimes hard for the both of them to act like they weren’t in love when they were being filmed—which was always. But he still maintained some semblance of self control, and it seemed like Yeonjun was struggling to even do that.</p><p>            Did something happen? Is there a reason he’s acting so lovestruck even while knowing Soobin was doing a live right now? Sure, they had been apart for a week while Yeonjun had visited his family back home, but Soobin didn’t think it would warrant this kind of reaction. They had only been dating for a few months, after all. Okay, a few months and then a couple <em>years</em> of pining, but still.</p><p>            Soobin looked back up after feeling the intensity of Yeonjun’s gaze, and blushed hard as he saw the fierce tint in Yeonjun’s eyes. Almost as if he was a tad annoyed that Soobin wasn’t giving him the equal reaction to his action. Soobin gulped, before smiling a little nervously. “I think the fans would like it, you should do one,” he urged, hoping Yeonjun picked up on the message. Why wasn’t he understanding?</p><p>            Yeonjun glanced at the colouring page, before refocusing his gaze on Soobin, locking him in place effectively. “I think I have something they may like even more,” he replied, his voice dropping an octave lower, tongue swiping past to wet his lips. Soobin could literally feel his pupils dilate at the gesture, and he started to lean back just a tad, even though he desperately wanted to just close the distance between them. Yeonjun was ridiculously persuasive when he wanted to be, after all.</p><p>            Soobin glanced at the screen, and it only took two seconds to see the chaos that was the comments, people screaming and asking what the hell was happening. He looked back at Yeonjun, who smirked a little, gently grabbing Soobin’s chin and keeping him still. Before Soobin could stop him, or at least turn off the camera, Yeonjun kissed him. And like a drug, Soobin couldn’t resist, and instantly kissed him back. His body went slack, and Yeonjun rested his other hand on Soobin’s neck. He moved his lips smoothly over the younger’s, parting them just slightly.</p><p>            Soobin jerked back, heart racing and breath running out as he felt the terror wash over him. He tore his gaze away from Yeonjun, who looked worried now, hands suspended in mid-air from where they had been holding Soobin. He did his best not to read any of the comments streaming in at record speed before he ended the live. He couldn’t think of anything he could have said, and he knows that just ending it without an explanation or attempt at an excuse was going to bring terrible things down upon them from their management. They had barely accepted the relationship to begin with, even with the agreement to keep it secret. God, they were so in trouble.</p><p>            As the screen went dark, Soobin whipped his head to look at Yeonjun, standing up even so he could better glare down at the now very confused elder. “What the hell, Yeonjun?!” he yelled, eyes wide. Yeonjun’s jaw dropped, before he too stood, and the couple locked eyes again. He narrowed his eyes, anger filtering through his irises. “I could ask you the same thing!” he spat, crossing his arms. Now Soobin’s jaw dropped, and he looked at the phone, and then back at Yeonjun, pointing at it.</p><p>            “The camera caught you kissing me!” he stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was. Yeonjun raised his eyebrows, looking at Soobin as if offended at the obvious remark. “So we can edit it out! Seriously, what’s the big deal? It’s not like I was gonna fuck you on-camera,” he said matter-of-factly. Soobin spluttered at the last part, cheeks flushing despite himself, and he groaned, hands clenching into fists. Of course Yeonjun would just think it was a pre-recorded vlog for Talk x Today or something, because that’s what they’d been doing before he left on his trip. It makes sense for someone who understood Yeonjun’s brain as well as Soobin did. The boy had a hard time updating his own memories as things changed, and he was extremely forgetful sometimes because of it.</p><p>            “It was a livestream!” he screamed, before his eyes suddenly filled with surprise tears, and he quickly ducked his head so Yeonjun wouldn’t see. The silence rang out around them, both frozen in time it felt, and Yeonjun’s arms dropped to his sides. “Oh fuck,” he said, voice sounding defeated. Soobin let out an involuntary sniffle, hand shooting up to quickly wipe his eyes, as if that would stop them from coming again. His hand didn’t make it though, Yeonjun’s lithe fingers wrapping around his wrist, pulling back. Yeonjun moved forward a few paces, until he was properly sharing the same space as Soobin. Two fingers lifted Soobin’s chin, and Soobin saw the gentle concern in his boyfriend’s eyes, which only made him cry more. “Baby, hey,” Yeonjun said, voice laced with worry. “I’m sorry, I really didn’t know, I’m so sorry, it’ll be okay, shh,” He pulled Soobin close, and Soobin leaned into him, hiding his face in Yeonjun’s neck.</p><p>            “What if they make us break up?” he asked, voice thick with tears. Yeonjun only slipped his arms around him completely, and Soobin felt him shake his head. “I won’t listen to anything they tell me to do,” he reassured. Soobin took a deep breath, his tears finally stopping. Yeonjun pulled back, taking Soobin’s face in his hands. His thumbs wiped away the stray tears left on Soobin’s cheeks, and Soobin held on to Yeonjun, holding onto his shirt. He took a few more deep breaths, which Yeonjun held him through, and then the two sat down. Soobin rubbed his eyes a few times, feeling a little embarrassed by his reaction.</p><p>            But Yeonjun didn’t seem to care, moving closer, swinging his legs over Soobin’s thighs, and settling in his laps. His hands came up to encircle Soobin’s neck, and the younger looked up at him. He saw that same gentle love that always swam in Yeonjun’s eyes, and he exhaled, looping his arms around Yeonjun’s tiny waist and pulling him closer. “I really am sorry,” Yeonjun said a little worriedly, as if afraid Soobin was mad at him still. Soobin shook his head, relaxing a bit. “It’s done now,” he said, because it was. Neither of them could change the past. Hopefully the fallout wouldn’t be too bad.</p><p>            He looked back up at his boyfriend, who was still looking pretty guilty and ashamed. Soobin, used one arm to tilt Yeonjun’s head down by the neck, and kissed him. The older held each side of Soobin’s neck with his hands, and kissed back, a little desperate. Soobin let him take the lead, slumping against the couch cushions a little more. They broke away for air, and Yeonjun looked a bit frazzled, the slightest sheen of sweat coating his forehead. “Fuck, I missed you,” he breathed. Soobin blushed, leaning forward to hide his head in the elder’s chest. He inhaled deeply, and softened a bit, cuddling closer.</p><p>            Yeonjun slipped his arms around to rub Soobin’s back, his right hand stroking Soobin’s hair gently. “I really missed you too, hyung,” he replied softly. Yeonjun purred, fingers massaging Soobin’s scalp, making him feel sleepy. “I’ll talk to management tomorrow, see what our options are,” he said, shifting closer. “But you will never lose me, I promise,” Soobin felt himself getting emotional again, and he didn’t really feel like crying more, so he just nodded, hugging Yeonjun tightly.</p><p>            He knew he would always have Yeonjun, because Yeonjun told him so every single day. And just as he belonged to Soobin, Soobin belonged to him. Nothing would change that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They didn’t have to break up, per the socially accepted definition. Technically, they were still together, emotionally. But physically, they hadn’t been further apart. Not only had management given Soobin his own room on the other side of the dorms, but they had also completely changed both boy’s schedules, so that neither of them were together unless absolutely necessary. And as they were currently learning several new dances and vocals, individual practices were more frequent.</p><p>            Soobin was lucky if he saw Yeonjun for a few seconds in the hallway, fingers brushing longingly, gazes pained. It was cruel, if you asked Soobin, cruel and unusual, and he didn’t really see the point. The fact that the two could be together in private was one of the reasons that they did so well in public staying away from each other. It was a nice enough balance, perhaps one that would tilt one way or another in the future, but for now it had worked for them. However, after the disastrous slip-up during the live, management had cracked down, threatening despicable things if they were to mess up again.</p><p>            Both boys were too scared to speak out or stand up for themselves, for they had both worked way too hard and didn’t want either one’s dreams being torn from them. They would take the punishment and be cooperative, in the hopes that the rules would loosen as they proved themselves, and they could at least see each other again at night. It was getting difficult to sleep now, at least for Soobin, and that didn’t help his productivity levels at all. The consequences of this separation were leaking into his professional life, and that was inexcusable. He needed to pull himself together.</p><p>            But as they days went on with only fleeting glances of the love of his life, own pain mirrored in his irises, Soobin felt himself slowly giving up. The pressure and sadness were only building up, and he was so touch-starved he felt like he was going to die. Cuddling Beomgyu or Taehyun helped a little, but it just wasn’t enough. He just missed Yeonjun so much. He had learned his lessons, felt as if he paid enough of his dues, and he just wanted his boyfriend back in his arms.</p><p>            It all came to a head one day towards the end of dance practice. Soobin and Beomgyu had a dance break together, and were learning the new moves with their choreographer. They had done well enough for the first day, but Soobin was overly frustrated with himself for not getting one of the moves right. He stood in front of the mirror, doing the move again, asking Beomgyu to watch him and see where he was messing up. Beomgyu watched, but only furrowed his brows, nodding his head. “I see where you’re misplacing your foot, but I’m not sure how to correct it yet,” he said honestly. Normally, Soobin wouldn’t mind, and would just appreciate his dongsaeng for helping, but today, he seemed to be at his wits end. He groaned, all of his emotions that had been simmering at the surface finally boiling over. Yeonjun would’ve known how to help him, and he would’ve held his waist as he showed him, and kissed his cheek, and fuck he missed his boyfriend.</p><p>            “Soobin-hyung?” Beomgyu asked, placing a hand on Soobin’s shoulder. Soobin felt hot tears trail down his cheeks, and he sniffled, lifting a hand to rub his nose, before falling into a sitting position. He took several shaky breaths, the tears continuing to fall as he felt everything he had been supressing. Beomgyu sat next to him, working a water bottle into his hand, and rubbing his back. “I’m really sorry what they’re doing, hyung,” he said softly, sympathetically. Soobin only teared up a bit more, nodding in thanks, taking a few small sips of water. It was nice that at least he wasn’t dramatizing his own physical decline. If the other members were noticing, maybe management would back off.</p><p>            At that moment, the door to the studio banged open, and Kai, Yeonjun, and Taehyun all entered. Though struggling too, Yeonjun managed to maintain some semblance of normalcy, messing around with Kai, although not as enthusiastic as before. Taehyun remained his silent, steady self, the first to notice the compromising position Soobin and Beomgyu were in. His face fell, and it was only seconds before Kai saw, and then Yeonjun.</p><p>            Soobin turned his head, heart speeding up and stomach swirling with dread at the sight of Yeonjun so close, and seeing him in such a state. He watched in real time as the colour drained from Yeonjun’s face, and he immediately stepped forward. “Soobin? What happened?” he asked, and Soobin felt his arm reaching towards Yeonjun, before Taehyun stopped him. “Hyung, remember the rules, you can’t break them,” he reminded softly, guilt in his voice. Soobin knew he was just looking out for them both,  but in that moment he literally let out a whimper, the pain washing over him again. Yeonjun looked miserable, eyes immediately going back to Soobin’s, the most pained expression on his face. “I love you, baby, I love you so much,” he said.</p><p>            His voice broke, and fresh tears trickled down Soobin’s cheeks. Beomgyu hugged him from behind, offering whatever comfort he could. “I love y-you, too,” Soobin replied, sniffling loudly. He was sure he looked a mess, but he only stood up shakily, letting Beomgyu hold him, and the two left, Kai having to hold Yeonjun back as the younger passed.</p><p> </p><p>That night, Soobin calmed himself down, reminding himself that he couldn’t control everything, and that if he just lasted the drought, so to say, he would be okay soon. He missed Yeonjun terribly, but he knew their reunion would be so sweet once it happened.</p><p>            He managed to slow his heart, and cuddle up under his blankets, when he heard the door to his room creak open. He shot up in bed, heart racing once again, first out of fear,  and then out of the strongest desire once he recognised the silhouette in his door frame. Yeonjun didn’t waste any time quickly closing the door and nearly running to Soobin’s place on the bed. Soobin caught him in his arms as he knee-crawled up and over him, arms caging Soobin in. Soobin’s hands found Yeonjun’s cheeks, while Yeonjun’s hands buried themselves in Soobin’s hair, and the two breathed each other in for a moment.</p><p>            Yeonjun pressed his forehead to the younger’s, eyes slipping shut. Soobin inhaled his heavenly scent, and didn’t wait another minute to pull the elder’s mouth to his, lips crashing together. Yeonjun reacted immediately fingers tightening in Soobin’s hair, lips pressing back twice as hard, knees locking Soobin’s hips in place. The kiss was instantly heated, passionate, a culmination of two week’s without so much as a peck on the cheek. Soobin got drunk off of Yeonjun’s lips, and they only pulled away for air, panting into each other’s mouths.</p><p>            “Why were you upset, baby?” Yeonjun asked during one of these periods. Soobin flushed, eyes flickering away for a moment, before Yeonjun kissed him again, catching him off guard. He kissed back of course, before dropping his head on the pillows. He exhaled, and Yeonjun relaxed a little, choosing to simply settle over Soobin’s chest, propping himself up with his elbow to peer down at his boyfriend. “Just got to be too much, I guess,” he answered, since he didn’t really know how to describe it. Yeonjun’s free hand slipped up to stroke Soobin’s ear lobe.</p><p>            Soobin’s eyes fluttered shut at the sensation, his hands resting on Yeonjun’s hips. “I’m going to talk to management about renegotiating this separation,” he replied, dropping his elbow and slowly snuggling into Soobin, resting his head on his shoulder. Soobin’s arm looped around his waist. “I don’t like the toll it’s taking on you,” Soobin only pulled him closer, reaching his other hand up to trace Yeonjun’s lips. He felt him press a kiss to his thumb, which made Soobin smile a bit, before pulling the covers over them. “P-please stay,” he whispered, feeling pathetic.</p><p>            Yeonjun lifted his head, scooting up a bit to cup Soobin’s jaw, kissing him softly. “I’m not going anywhere, not anymore,” he said. Soobin opened his eyes, seeing the sincerity in Yeonjun’s dark eyes. He swallowed, before nodding, pulling him down for one more kiss. As the two cuddled closer and closed their eyes, Soobin felt himself fully relax for the first time in weeks.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>